


Your Heartbeats

by meanieminx



Series: Something kinky that only for fantasy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Debriding the wounds, F/M, Medical Kink, Medical Plots without Investigate or Verify, Menorrhalgia, Operation without Anaesthesia, Pain Issues, Parasites, Pregnancy issues, Sexual Indicates, Trust Issues, Wounds, dislocation, operation, operations - Freeform, sleep problems
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieminx/pseuds/meanieminx
Summary: 医疗系恋痛kink作者幻想下的伪言情小说。生物学家杨开慧与青梅竹马外科医生男友祝斌的生活一览。有或将会有：无麻醉应急手术；接骨；清创；落枕按摩；痛经……





	Your Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有：医疗kink！ 恋痛！  
> （但是人物没有）  
> 文章有：好多好多的血和伤口！好多好多的疼痛描写！没有专业知识佐证的医疗情节！  
> 可！能！引！起！不！适！  
> 文章不具有任何现实参考价值遇到任何意外或健康问题 请！向！专！业！医！生！求！助！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨开慧带着祝斌野外考察，杨开慧被寄生虫咬了，需要尽快取出来。  
> 但是山上条件简陋。
> 
> 无麻醉应急手术+青少年时期的接骨回忆

 

 

操。

杨开慧看着自己小腿上的一块肿胀，在这个地方，这种伤口只意味着一件事。

“猪斌！你带刀了没？”

“这里有只小动物要挖出来。”

 

杨开慧和祝斌 ，从小在一个医院家属楼里长大。双职工子女的童年大多靠自己打发，杨开慧猫过老区的每一个墙角，隔三差五吃坏了肚子淋着了雨去爸妈单位报到；祝斌倒是能文文静静地看书，仅限于杨开慧不把他叫去游戏厅的时候。

后来，祝斌子承父业学了治病救人，杨开慧说是学了生物却选了一年有半年要往山里跑的方向。

再后来，工作了的两人就莫名其妙地恋爱了，他们自己也想不明白，明明当年互相嫌弃地要死怎么忽然就来电了呢？两家父母倒是乐呵呵地接受了，老祝请老杨喝了顿酒，第二天面对同事的调侃只笑着摇头：“这混账小子。”

 

研究所和医院都难得有放假一说，祝斌碰着几天空，换上冲锋衣陪女朋友野外考察去了。杨开慧说带上他这个外科医生保不准还能充个苦力。

得，这不就用上了。

 

“你确定？”祝斌小心翼翼地触压着杨开慧的小腿，它现在肿的更厉害了。

这种寄生虫不常见，是这一带的特色，杨开慧已经研究了有一段时间。但此时此刻，她的脑子里只剩下一条信息：这玩意儿钻地特别快还爱往血液里产卵，进了血液系统的幼虫最终会留在大脑。

“我等不到下山，你得马上把它弄干净。”

 

祝斌找了块还算平坦的石头把杨开慧安置在上面。

“傻慧，”祝斌痛苦地看着自己女朋友，“我们没有麻醉，也没有备血。”

从任何意义上来讲这都不是一个合格的手术场地，但是他们没得选。

“我相信你。”

 

“你能把脉盯着心率吗？太快太慢都告诉我。”祝斌给杨开慧的小腿涂上酒精的时候说道。

杨开慧搭上左腕，数了10秒。

110．

她才意识到自己的心跳得有多快，不害怕是不可能的。

她深呼吸几秒，祝斌把手术刀抵上她的皮肤。

“现在多少？”

“115.”

利刃划开皮肤。

杨开慧能清楚地感知到刀背的冰凉与神经跳跃着传来的锐痛，随后是皮肤微微翻开的奇异拉扯感和鲜血涌出来的温热。

要捉到虫子，创口需要足够深且敞开。饶是那虫子的分泌液里或多或少带了些麻醉成分，也经不起被刀子剜的疼。

每次到了医生手里，杨开慧总有一种听天由命的感觉。但这一次不同，这荒郊野岭只有她们两个人，靠着一把手术刀几瓶水做手术，她能不能下山全靠他们自己。

杨开慧紧了紧牙关。

115.

 

啊哈。

祝斌在一层层血肉里终于看到了寄生虫肥胖的屁股，往旁边再划两刀扩大一点开口，用镊子一下夹住。

“找到了。”

毫无反应。

“心率？”

“110.”传来杨开慧紧绷的声音。

祝斌没有时间抬头去看杨开慧的状态，但他怎么会不知道她尽力克制下的阵阵颤抖？活生生割皮剜肉，还是自己女朋友，这会是祝斌从今往后最深刻的噩梦。

但是现在，他必须果断才能尽早结束她的痛苦。

杨开慧脾气倔，能忍不能忍的疼都死扛着不爱吭声。祝斌让她数脉，一方面是让她多少有点事做，一方面也好时不时问一下，听听她是否意识清醒。

这丫头命都愿意给他，他又能为她做什么。

 

“傻慧，你要看看这东西吗？”祝斌夹着虫子的尾巴拉出来。

“不了。”杨开慧从呼吸的间隙憋出两个字。她其实一直注视着祝斌的动作，但对抗疼痛和数脉搏都太过耗费精力，她实在没法再分神到聊天上去。

至少现在，一半的问题已经解决了。

 

接下来，祝斌倒了矿泉水在伤口里。

操，太他妈的疼了。

之前祝斌为了清血污只是用纱布吸，也疼，但跟这个简直不能比。手术刀划开肌肉是一瞬的锐痛，祝斌持续十多分钟的划拉翻找已经逼近杨开慧的极限了。现在整个创口从里到外淹满水，所有伤口都一齐蛰痛起来。杨开慧觉得自己的整条腿都成了装载疼痛的容器。

祝斌示意她抬腿倒掉污水，又拿起瓶子要倒水。

也许是寄生虫已经取出，杨开慧忽然失去了所有忍痛的能力。

“120.”

杨开慧颤抖起来。

 

“傻慧，丫头。”

“我们得把虫卵洗干净，你说了它们不能进到血管里。”

“就算为我，再坚持一下。”

祝斌握着矿泉水瓶的胳膊压在杨开慧膝盖上，抬头看着杨开慧。等她终于平静一点下来以后才倒水到创口里。

 

“操……”

杨开慧落下了今天的第一行泪水。

 

简单包扎了一下，祝斌背起杨开慧下山。

丫头趴在他的背上整个人都没了气力。

从这里到医院至少要一个小时，如果杨开慧在这一段路里失去了意识，祝斌会后悔自己没由着那虫子把杨开慧的脑袋吃空。

“傻慧，你还记得我第一次帮你做手术吗？”

“你 _还_ 帮我做过手术？”杨开慧气若游丝但提了些兴致。

“中医范畴的，你摔断手那次。”

“哦，想起来了。怎么了？”

“其实那件事还有后续，你现在再讲一遍，我就告诉你。”

 

“那会儿我们多大来着？我初三，你高二？”杨开慧没费力气提高声音，压在祝斌肩膀上低喃着。

“我们溜到城南的那个湖上滑冰玩。”

“我们在干嘛？哦，躲一个小孩子。”

“其实那天本来挺顺利的，冰也结地厚，我们还想着玩一玩傍晚去小吃街。”

“然后就摔了。”

“我一开始还以为没事，爬起来接着滑。结果胳膊一直疼，你扒开来说我胳膊肿了。”

“我们那时候疯啊，逃了补习出来的，不敢回家说。”

“我看断的应该是关节，就问你会不会接。你说你会，我们就在草地上把它接起来了。”

 

“我接的疼还是医生接的疼？”杨开慧看不清祝斌的脸，只觉得他带着调笑。

 

“你还有脸说。”

“一共搞了几次？三次？四次？”

“第一次你不敢用力，对了半天。其实你怼上去前碰一碰都疼好吧？”

“第二次接上去了，你又说歪了，要把它掰正。”

“那时候真的，你用力了第一下我就想着:‘算了别管了歪就歪吧回去被骂死就骂死吧太疼了。’ ”

 

“我可不记得你那时候激烈反抗了？你要说停我肯定麻溜把你送医院啊。”

 

“得了吧你个怂包，你爸我看着都吓人。”

“我让你接的肯定不好意思中间说不要啊。”

“我就在脑补你怎么被你爸揍，不给吃饭，下雪天赶家门口冻着。”

 

“啥？”

 

“就熬过来了。”

 

“不过后来我还是被我爸妈送去医院了。那医生说接得还好，就是伤着了点。”杨开慧故意用委屈巴巴的语气说。

“然后还是被骂了。”

“那个月我都没出成家门。”

“你爸还来看我。”

“绝对是你告的密。”

“你个叛徒。”

杨开慧越说越气，其实这个梗他们已经互相攻击了对方好几年，祝斌就是死活不承认是他跟家长松了口。

 

“嗯，是我说的。”

 

“我就说嘛。”

“啥？你终于承认了！够可以的啊你犟了十多年，每次我问你你都瞎扯。”杨开慧要不是有些糊里糊涂的，绝对想不到这个未解之谜在今天解开了。

 

“我爸揍我了。专挑胳膊揍，他说他就是把我胳膊揍废了我也对不起你。”

 

杨开慧吓了一跳，这个信息来得太突然。她想说怪不得那年冬天他再没撸过袖子，又说不出口。过了一会儿，她发现自己在心疼。

 

“揍到后面疼得慌，我就在想，我给你接胳膊的时候你得有多疼。万一没接好你胳膊是不是就废了。”

“我知道我跟我爸讲了以后，你爸妈肯定得把你带去看。你还得再接一次。”

“但这个我不后悔，我只后悔我那时候怎么就答应你了。”

“那天接到后半段我就怕了，真的怕。我爸还没到家我打电话到院里去找他。我没想到你爸妈也会骂你。”

 

杨开慧觉得心里被一种奇妙的酸涩与温暖灌满了。

“猪斌。”

“你就是头猪。”

 

好在，他们总算打通了急救电话。

 

 

 


End file.
